


You Wanna Kiss The Girl

by smoakme



Series: Write Night 1 [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Crushes, Disney Songs, He is really bad, He really likes Felicity, Roy has no game, Roy sucks at picking up women, The little mermaid - Freeform, Thea finds it hilarious, Thea gives him advice, Thea is enjoying his pain too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoakme/pseuds/smoakme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy has a problem and Thea just wants to help. That doesn’t mean she won’t have a little fun along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wanna Kiss The Girl

 

Roy groans and Thea stifles a laugh as Felicity waves goodbye awkwardly and follows Diggle out of the Foundry. As soon as the door to the Foundry shuts she snorts, doubling over with laughter. She clutches her stomach, ignoring the dirty looks Roy is sending her.

 

“Could you be any worse at this, Harper?”

“My moves seemed to work perfectly fine on _you_ ,” he snaps back.

“You also stole from me! None of _us_ made logical sense. Which is why we aren’t dating now. Also because you lied to me,” she says pointedly.

“How many times do I have to say sorry to you?”

“Until you start listening to me and let me help you because clearly you have no idea how to court any member of the female species!”

“You know now that we don’t have sex, your bossiness is so not hot.”

“Suck it up Harper, you run around in leather at night for Gods sake. Now do you want to get the girl or not?”

 

Roy grumbles and kicks a stray tennis ball with his sneaker. It goes flying into a wall and ricocheting off and bouncing away. Thea hums impatiently, tapping the surface of Felicity’s desk with her polished nails. It takes fifteen seconds for Roy to growl and spin around, marching towards her.

 

“Okay! Fine! I suck at this. I’ve tried talking to her, I’ve tried taking my shirt off, I’ve even tried to buy an outfit for her turtle.”

“Wait, what?”

“She has a turtle.”

“I know that idiot, we’re good friends.”

Roy frowns. “You and Mr. Pebbles?”

“Me and _Felicity_.”

“Oh. So what do I do?”

Thea examines her nails. “Are you willing to do everything I say?”

“When you say everything…”

“I mean you follow my instructions to the letter and try to not screw it up. Then you make me the maid of honor at your wedding. I want to choose my dress, make a speech and I wouldn’t object to you naming my first niece after me in some capacity.”

“You’re crazy.”  
“And you suck at picking up women, we both have crosses to bear.”

 

Roy sighs, tilting his head full back and looking at the ceiling of the Foundry. She watches him lazily, studies the expressions that flicker across his face. Frustration. Annoyance. Exhaustion. Love. Fear. It’s foreign seeing these expressions on his face for someone else and not her but she is genuinely happy for him. She had that brief and passionate fling with Alec and Roy had been there right beside her, working in tandem with Felicity to help Thea choose her outfits for the dates they went on. Conventional is the last word anyone would use to describe their family but Thea loves every part of what their family is and who it entails.

 

“I don’t have a choice do I?”

“Nope.”

“Okay you can help but I swear you start singing any Disney songs and I’m done.”

“But don’t you wanna kiss the girl?” She asks in a terrible Jamaican accent.

 

Roy groans and grabs his bow from where it sits next to Oliver’s and his quiver. She pushes off Felicity’s desk and lands on her feet quietly. Roy ducks away as she kisses his cheek and starts complaining as he tries to wipe her lipstick off his cheek. It’s immature but she can’t help but give him a cheeky wave as she walks up the stairs, shutting the door and leaving him alone in the Foundry to train.

 

The music in the club is thumping and as she weaves through the crowd she sends him a quick text, moving fluidly to avoid a pair of _enthusiastic_ clubbers who are all but having sex on the dance floor.

 

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la._


End file.
